


The Street Has No Name

by Tang_shao



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: It is fearful thing to be haunted by those who loved us once. It is a fearful to haunt those one loved. —— Neil Gaiman





	The Street Has No Name

他梦见海水退去后广袤的沙滩，古怪地空无一人，风闻起来干净。他走过一个沙丘，然后炸弹落下，他甚至来不及转头。

Tommy在冷汗中醒来，一半以为会看到自己四分五裂的身体。他的床狭窄，坚硬，硌着他的后背像战壕里的泥地。Tommy盯着天花板直到应该起床的时间。

另一些夜晚，他被困在漆黑的海水里，使劲转动门的把手。窒息感最终会让他醒来，心跳声巨大且嘈杂。这些夜晚，Tommy会整夜开着灯。

-

他在船舱里，海水从弹孔里涌进来。他试图用身体去堵住弹孔，一阵灼烧的剧痛撕裂了他。他试图用身体去堵住弹孔，水面持续上涨。他试图用身体去堵住弹孔，冰冷的、沉重的尸体攫住他的脚踝往下沉。

Tommy惊醒，眼球转动，四肢抽搐，呼吸又短又浅，但悄无声息。在战场上，士兵很快学会寂静的重要性，除非他不再有活下去的欲望。  
他身边的人翻了个身，Tommy抱紧手中的来复枪。

-

有一个夜晚他梦见自己在大海中央，背景里舰船燃烧着下沉。没有救生艇驶来。Tommy踩水，孤身一人。

-

他在雪地里，寒冷从衣服的针脚里透进来，从皮肤的空隙里透进来，从肌肉和神经间透进来。他连骨头都冻得结实，发脆。他身边俯卧着另一个年轻人，他的体温就和冻在手里的枪一样冷。

-

Mary有一头黑色卷发和值得亲吻的嘴唇，穿着高跟鞋和货真价实的丝袜，红裙子恰到好处地裹着她的身体。Mary在他的臂弯里小心地摇摆着，可能有点崇拜他，因为不知怎么的他活下来了，还继续活着。Mary在她楼下踮起脚尖想吻他的嘴唇，而Tommy能想的只是，她有一双绿眼睛。

那天晚上在呕空了自己的胃以后Tommy梦见自称Gibson的青年在他身边，躺在月亮石号船舱的地板上，Tommy在摇晃他，你还好吗？你还好吗？接着他意识到Gibson不回答他不是因为语言障碍，而是他的绿眼睛早已无法视物。

-

他绕过一个谷仓。很难说那个德国士兵和Tommy哪一个更惊讶。他试图举枪，但敌人的动作更快，枪落在地上响得惊人。时间似乎放慢了，Tommy直视黑色的枪口，直视对方按下扳机，然而没有任何事情发生。敌人的枪卡壳了。Tommy抽出小刀，世界从未如此刻清晰——他会活过这场战争，没有任何东西能杀死他。

敌人的血溅在Tommy的脸上。

-

他在船舱里，海水从弹孔里涌进来。绿眼睛的青年听候他的命运被决定。Alex挥舞着枪，而Tommy默许。

Gibson往上爬了两格，枪声响起，温热的液体溅在Tommy脸上。

-

他在巴黎，观察街头每一个黑头发绿眼睛的年轻人。他们说，Merci，Merci，Merci，像某种古怪的圣歌。鲜花和酒奇迹般在战争中幸存，眼泪和亲吻一样随处可见。而Tommy低下头，闭上眼睛，试图呼吸。

-

他在船舱里，海水从弹孔里涌进来。Alex挥舞着枪。Tommy自愿代替。枪声响起。子弹擦过他的手臂。

他在船舱里，海水从弹孔里涌进来。Alex挥舞着枪。Tommy自愿代替。他和Gibson一起爬上甲板。枪声响起。子弹擦过他的手臂。

他在船舱里，海水从弹孔里涌进来。Alex挥舞着枪。Tommy拖延时间。子弹擦过他的手臂。船不知怎么浮了起来。他爬上甲板，看到多塞特白色的悬崖。

-

接待他的法国军官只会说最基本的英语，把所有的重音落在错误的地方。Tommy试图解释，但对方的表情保持着让人恼火的空白。“你要我找一个你连名字都不知道的人。”他最后说，“而且，就你的描述，他听起来像个懦弱的逃兵。”

Tommy——  
Tommy想尖叫，想挥舞拳头直到关节流血，但他只是转过身，离开，直到灼烧他的怒火冷静下来。

-

海水在燃烧。Tommy在水里，他头顶的海水在燃烧。Gibson也在。他们一起在水中漂浮，火焰在海面燃烧，直到他们肺中的氧气耗尽。

-

他需要一个名字像需要阿斯匹林和左旋多巴。他需要一个名字用来哀悼，用来怀念，用来令回忆安息。老兵中心的志愿者是个好小伙。他年轻，理想主义，天真到发绿，自有一套幼稚的世界观，但他愿意倾听，所以Tommy犯下了开口的错误。

“我们可以试试互联网。”那小伙子说。Tommy让他去做因为这会让对方高兴，他没有想到这真的会起效果。

他们约在一个周末，对方在自家的厨房接待了他。那是栋乡间小屋，到处是刺绣的布艺装饰，玻璃杯里盛有加了薰衣草糖浆的柠檬水，还有一碟杏仁饼干。他们用勉强过得去的英语和凑合的法语交流。是的，他是我舅舅。不，我们不知道他的下落。母亲一直相信她的弟弟还在世界上的某个角落活着，但我不那么觉得。不，母亲在几年前就去世了，癌症。很久之前的事了。不，我没见过他，至少没见过真人。我只见过他的照片，你想要看看吗？不，这并不麻烦。

不，我不了解他。母亲很少提起。

你想要一张照片吗？不要紧的，真的，这样的全家福我有好几张。

他们分完了一大玻璃罐的柠檬水，和室内相比，室外明亮，温暖，天空蓝到让人发疼。Tommy走到下个街区的公园，不得不在长椅上休息片刻。

“你还好吗，先生？”一位路人小心地询问。Tommy试图开口时才发现眼泪正在不可抑制地落下。

“Jean。”他说，“他叫做Jean*。”

-

他在船舱里，海水从弹孔里涌进来。Tommy抓住Jean的手，没有松开。

-

12000名法国士兵在战争中失踪，他们的家人拿着照片和证件，倚靠着希望（绝望）和决心来到他们面前：这是我的儿子。这是我的丈夫。这是我的父亲。这是我的兄弟。你见过他吗？他还好吗？你知道他在哪里吗？

回答是不，不，和不。随着时间推移，问题越来越少。有些人因为巧合被发现，因为某处需要拆除，某地要建工地，形单影只或三三两两，削瘦的骨架蜷缩在简陋的墓地里。有些人被找到则依靠长久的努力和仔细的调查。那位负责人将卷宗放在Tommy面前，“这就是全部了，我想。”她说，他们一起看着文件加起来恐怕是惊人的高度，“他是你的……朋友？远亲？”

她并非不仁慈，Tommy的喉咙发紧，摇了摇头，因为这些称谓，这些区分，都是太过又不足的，而他无法将Jean放到任何一个框架里。他只能说——

“他救过我。两次。”

-

他梦见海水退去后广袤的沙滩，古怪地空无一人，风闻起来干净。他走过一个沙丘。绿眼睛的年轻人在沙地里挖出一个坟墓。Tommy蹲下。他伸出的手同样年轻，手指插入湿润的沙子，把它们挪开，直到那个坟墓足够深。绿眼睛的年轻人握住他的手腕，摇了摇头，然后他松开他，站起来跨入那个小小的坟墓之中。他像个婴儿一样地蜷起，抱住自己的膝盖。绿眼睛看着Tommy，他微笑，像他们初次相遇时那个微笑一样，试探性的，非常小心，令Tommy无法呼吸。

“Jean。”Tommy说，祈祷或者恳求，“Jean。”

“S'il vous plaît.”Jean说，然后——

“Please, Tommy.”

-  
Fin  
-

**Author's Note:**

> 选择Jean做Gibson本名是因为Jean是1940s法国最受欢迎的男性名字。


End file.
